Todo Rey merece su Corona
by Vin Wolfblack
Summary: Desde hombres, enanos y goblins... todos los Reyes tenían coronas. Coronas de plata y oro, Mithril y piedras preciosas, pero su Rey llevaba el cambio de estas a un perpetuo y estresante juego de siglos de tradición… ahora bien, a ella un reto como este no le iba a ganar. Porque incordiar a su rey, era parte de su trabajo.


**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada me pertenece, todo lo que ustedes ven y sientan que lo conocen es que de hecho si lo conocen, es del maestro Tolkien.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es contado por Nihiël, personaje inventado por mí quien ya tiene su propio fic "Sirviendo al rey del Bosque" y menciones en otros lado: desde "The Fall in Mirkwood" hasta "Lamento de un padre". Venga, que ya le agarre cariño y todo XD. El fic también participa **en el Reto 12# El viejo anticuario, reto otoñal del melancólico foro** _ **El Poney Pisador.**_ _–Para acá, al otro lado del charco es más bien, el reto primaveral- Y bueno, mi objeto es: La Corona del Rey Thranduil._

 _1-. "_ _Un rey del bosque estaba allí coronado de hojas; y se oían alegres canciones…"  
_ _2-. "_ _A la cabecera de una larga hilera de comensales estaba sentado un rey del bosque, con una corona de hojas sobre los cabellos dorados, muy parecido a la figura que Bombur había visto en sueños."  
_ _3-. "_ _Llevaba en la cabeza una corona de bayas y hojas rojizas, pues el otoño había llegado de nuevo. En la primavera se ceñía una corona de flores de los bosques. Sostenía en la mano un cetro de roble tallado."_

 _El Hobbit._

Suficiente menciones de la corona para que sea importante para mi XD. Y déjenme, en esta época de mi vida, me regodeo en solo mirara Lee y pensar que es mi perfecto Thranduil.

* * *

.

 **Todo Rey merece su Corona**

 **.**

* * *

Todo rey merece su corona… Excepto el suyo.

Porque el suyo tenía un problema de apego discordante con su personalidad hermética. Un apego grave y superfluo si se le preguntaba.

Los hombres, mortales y conflictivos, tenían coronas que pasaban de generación en generación, la tradición que cambiaba hasta que se realizaba una nueva reforma o hasta que se les perdieran –esa manía de no poder cuidar sus cosas-. Los enanos tenían las más suntuosas y cargadas coronas de oro y mithril, aquellas que parecían más un casco de batalla que una corona de la realeza, y de las que estaba segura a penas se las quitaban por la avaricia y el miedo.

Pero su rey cambiaba de corona cuatro veces al año. No, mentira. Cuatro veces al año, pero debía tener una corona para el diario vivir, una de diplomacia y otra para ocasionales juicios y condenas. El hombre cambiaba corona según la época… ¡Las cuatro estaciones del año, en los últimos ochocientos años… y vamos contando! Y ella no podía más de la preocupación. Desde espinos hasta bayas aromáticas, desde intrincados nudos hasta ramas invernales. Y el rostro de las esposas de los orfebres comenzaba a entrar en pánico al igual que ella ahora encerrada en su hogar, frente a cientos de pergaminos con dibujos de diseños. Una de las mujeres le había pedido ayuda para esta nueva corona, alguna idea, alguna ilusión de que ella de pronto sufriera algún don de creación de coronas o tuviera un gusto secreto por el diseño de estas.

Era Nihïel, mayordomo del Bosque Verde. Había sido promovida hacía algunos años dejando a Galion ex senescal a cargo de la economía con las fronteras. Ahora que lo pensaba, Galion había escapado cobardemente cuando su rey había hecho el sutil comentario del cambio de estación.

Y ahora estaba ella que no solo tenía que cuidar minuciosamente cada detalle en el reino, desde las bodegas alimenticias, bienestar del pueblo, orden de los sirvientes, detalles de los daños de infraestructuras y nuevas expansiones, si no que debía pensar en una maldita nueva corona.

Con la pluma en la mano un pedazo de pergamino y completamente despeinada luego de tanto removerse el cabello en busca de una iluminación divina que casi queda pegada en el techo cuando unas manos grandes la tomaron del costado, la risa oscura y malvada en su oído solo le hizo indignarse hasta que Belrëd la acuno contra su pecho.

― ¿Qué ocurre?- su suave cabello platinado, suelto y elegante le acaricio las mejillas. Sus brazos le reconfortaron y su mal humor desapareció unos momentos. El crujir del metal y cuero le dijo que andaba con su armadura.

― Nueva corona.

― Oh por los Valar- se quejó.- ¿Por qué no ocupas un diseño anterior?

― Porque él lo sabe. Y no me dejara en paz hasta los confines de los tiempos si le llevo un diseño que ya ocupo.

― Pff…

Su esposo no comprendía. Belrëd como capitán de la guardia, tenía dispersos y alejadas conversaciones con el rey de vez en cuando. Su vía de comunicación no era más que un informe semanal desde que los seres oscuros habían desaparecido de las tierras del bosque. Él no podía comprender lo frustrante y molesto que era el rey. Por lo menos con ella. Una mirada indulgente, una inclinación de cabeza a medias, una ceja media levantada y eso le removía toda su paciencia logrando sacar todo su mal humor… mal humor que solo podía llevar a comentarios sutiles y miradas sabelotodo. Esa era su relación con su rey… el maldito fuera.

― Bueno… llevare mi presencia al claro, para pasar mi tarde libre aburrido y recostado, con una botella de ¡Oh, mis maravillosas conexiones! Dorwinion, y algunos pasteles de manzana… solo- la libero mientras caminaba a la entrada de la casa con una mirada de tristeza infinita- con mucha comida y mí tarde libre.

Ella gruño un rato, lo escucho caminar lentamente hacía la puerta.

― Solitariamente.

El sutil olor de los pasteles le removió su estresado corazón.

― Con mucha comida.

Soltando un bufido, tomo algunos pergaminos y salió detrás de la risa encantada de su esposo.

.

Observo a Belrëd dormitar contra el tronco del árbol, habían comido y bebido entre sus brazos apreciando el momento de paz. Y solos en aquel claro observo las hojas comenzar a menguar. Otoño estaba allí poco a poco.

Deposito los pergaminos sobre el suelo y los miro, cada pequeña idea que se le venía a la mente provenía luego con una imagen de una corona ya creada, y una morisqueta en la cara del rey.

Una simple tiara no podía ser suficiente, no, claro que no, una tiara era para momentos exclusivos… como una guerra o un concilio con Lord Celeborn.

Dejo la pluma de lado y comenzó a armar una corona de flores sin flores, si no con simples ramitas y cosas de ese estilo. Al tener algo ya más o menos armado se giró hacía su ahora dormido esposo. Deposito con cuidado la corona sobre su blanco pelo, meditando sobre su placido y complacido rostro tan diferente al terco y altanero rostro de su rey. Y comenzó a moverse por el lugar, tomo hojas ovaladas y crujientes, ramitas serpenteantes hasta finos cabellos de pasto de amarillentas hebras. Cabeceo, medito y refunfuño.

Al atardecer había hecho y desecho, medio sepultando a Belrëd entre flores siempreverdes y espinos. Con la medida perfecta de hebras dio por terminada su creación. Y se sintió complacida consigo misma.

Lo había logrado… una perfecta corona de otoño. Hasta que Belrëd se espantó con algo. Con un gruñido y el rostro desenfocado, su perfecta creación se desarmo en decenas de pedazos, mientras el elfo se levantaba y agitaba.

― No- alegó indignada.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto el hombre mientras tocaba su cabello desastroso- me ha picado algo en el cuello. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

― No estoy hablando contigo en este momento.

Miro a este indignada mientras la compresión llegaba a sus amables y risueños ojos. Lo que le indigno aún más.

― No me culpes por usarme de esta manera tan cruel.

― No ha habido nada cruel en mis intenciones, ahora si seré cruel al llegar a casa.

Este hizo una morisqueta y se acercó melosamente hasta tomar sus sucias manos. Las besos con cariño logrando que el calor le asaltara las mejillas y medio olvidara su indignación con él.

― Creo que es hora de que tengas a tu propia comitiva de diseñadores de coronas.

― No sé a quién encomendarle esta misión…

― Pues yo sí, pero solo te lo diré si no eres cruel con este esposo tuyo que te adora tanto…

― Podría pensarlo…

.

Estaba tan nerviosa que podía escuchar su corazón correr hasta los oídos del rey que miraba su nueva adquisición de lado a lado. Inspeccionándola con tal meditación que podía jurar por los Valar que lo realizaba solo para provocarle malestar.

No fue hasta pasado los cinco minutos más largos de su vida que este se giró y poso la delicada corona sobre sus rubios cabellos. Asintiendo al fin, complacido con su nueva corona.

Gracias a los Valar benditos.

― Encantador, Nihiël, dadle las gracias a los orfebres y sus esposas que lo realizaron.

― No fueron los orfebres ni sus damas, mi señor- comento sintiendo el breve e inminente regocijo de ver a su rey perturbado por algo.

― Entonces ¿Quién ha sido?

― Su nueva comitiva creadora de coronas, mi señor- respondió lo más serenamente posible mientras intentaba mantener un rostro imperturbable.

― ¿Nueva…? ¿Qué?

― Su nueva comitiva…

― Te he escuchado la primera vez. ¿Qué es esa comitiva de la que hablas?

Regocijo puro, era por estos momentos en que amaba su trabajo. Un rostro serio, hermético, mientras se arrastraba de alegría en su interior. Busco las palabras exactas para llevar estos momentos en su memoria.

― ¿Conoce a Itilyn y su hermanita, una pequeña pelirroja que suele correr entre los soldados...?-para sus sorpresa el rey asintió con una leve arruga en su frente.

― Sí, la conozco.

― Si bueno, ella y su grupo de amigas estuvieron muy complacidas por crear su nueva corona, mi señor. Pequeñas versadas en el mundo de las coronas de flores.

Y este momento es cuando ella sonríe. Una sonrisa plena y con malévolo regocijo… que le dura más bien poco cuando observa al rey tomar su nueva corona y observarla detalladamente, sus ojos pasando por cada nudo y terminación, inspeccionándola como si no la hubiera visto hacía menos de cinco minutos. Vuelve a ponérsela con lentitud y toma su cetro de roble.

― Nihiël- ella no dice nada, y solo lo mira sorprendida. ¿Qué?- acompañadme a darle las gracias a mis versadas y talentosas diseñadoras… id a las cocinas y traedme manzanas dulces para recompensar sus merecidos esfuerzos.

¿Qué? No, esa no era la reacción que debía… él no, ¿Qué?

― No te quedes allí, Nihiël. Vamos.

Oh por los Valar… había creado a un monstruo.

.

* * *

.

Esto más bien no merece nada, de hecho, me salió tan OoC… pero lo escribí en un momento más bien estresado de mi vida y me saco un peso de encima poder haber terminado algo. Aunque fuera esta bazofia –aunque lo admito, me gusta XD- No olvido a mi Belrëd ni a mi Nihiël, y ya hasta los case… :3

Lamento también la ortografía y la gramática en general, lo revise muchas veces, en mi mente suenan bien… pero ya digamos que yo ya hablo mal, escribir mal y leer mal es como todo el conjunto.

 ** _(Palabras: 1.510) Me pase por 10, lamento eso._**


End file.
